


Seasons Beatings

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Catfight, Christmas, Explicit Language, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Heather and Bridgette are in charge of decorating and managing their newspaper company's annual Christmas party. When Heather's humbuggish attitude for the holidays sets in, Bridgette tries to defend the Christmas season, only to result in one total holiday smackdown. See who'll survive.





	Seasons Beatings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or anything associated with the show. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, it's been a while since I've done any catfight fics, so I figured I'd do one featuring my favorite yuri pairing, Heather and Bridgette. Yeah, that's right. I do support Yuri all the way. This will also feature some mentioning of Bridgette/Geoff and not also Heather/Alejandro, but Heather/Justin as well. So I hope you kick back with a nice hot cup of cocoa, and enjoy!

The snow was falling non-stop as the rest of the neighborhood were either busy putting up Christmas lights, making snowmen, or perhaps baking some of the most delicious Christmas cookies people could definitely take their taste buds in. Yeah, it was a lot more busy in the city of Vancouver, British Columbia.

But somewhere down the line, Bridgette and her raven-haired roommate Heather were both hired by the office that they were working in to help get everything ready for the Christmas party that'll be later (they're now working for the city's newspaper). They were spending hours decorating the recreational room, getting the food prepared and wrapping presents for everyone they knew. Bridgette, with her Rudolph sweater looked joyful, while Heather, on the other hand? Well...

...

...

...

...she was so pissed about this.

"I hate doing this holiday bullshit," Heather groaned. "Why the hell am I even bothering to do this?"

"Oh, don't be down, Heather. It's gonna be sooooo much fun!" She said with glee as she got the cookies out of the oven.

"Yeah for you maybe, I for one, hate the fact that we have to give stuff to children and other people that we don't even know!" Heather cried out. "This is the worst time of the year."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but at least the party's gonna be fun," Bridgette shrugged as she got out the egg nog from the fridge. "There's gonna be cookies, music, yule logs, gift wrapping, present giving, and maybe if we're lucky, there's a good chance mistletoe's gonna come down tonight!" She winked with good measure.

"It's all a bunch of crap, Bridgette." Heather groaned hatefully. "Besides, I really care since I've already got everything. I need a ton of money, my own place and the perfect boyfriend."

"Oh, you say you have the perfect boyfriend, but as soon as you saw our new good looking co-worker in Justin, you just throw yourself at him." Bridgette scoffed. "That's why you only agreed to help out."

"You know what? As long as I get to have my time with him and get paid good money for this, I don't really care about this thing at all." Heather snarled. "As far as I'm considered, everyone of those little shits can fuck off."

"Oh, come on, don't call them that, Heather! They're kids!" Bridgette exclaimed. "No wonder with your grouchy attitude, all you had for Christmas as a kid was nothing but coal."

"Nah, I don't think that's true," Heather said with an arrogant smirk. "I actually had new hair curlers for Christmas. Took me one little threat to Santa to make that happen. But the holiday was still shitty enough not to make me smile."

"That's ridiculous." Bridgette groaned. "Christmas is about joy, peace, love and smiling. Not acting depressed like a flat tire."

"Yeah, well fuck you!" Heather snapped. "I really don't give a shit about what I get from this stupid holiday or that phony fatass at all, as long as I got myself a ton of money and a perfect boyfriend, I really don't care what you say. That's why I'm a million dollar winner and you're nothing a pathetic little blonde bitch. I'll be known as the Queen of Drama, while you on the other hand, will only be remembered as a horny blonde sex toy for her boyfriend."

Being a little offended by that comment, Bridgette took down the punch she put on the table and glared at Heather angrily.

"Oh really, is that all you really think of me?" Bridgette gasped. "A kind of object desired by men? With that slutty outfit you wear all the time, no wonder men want to air-hump you in their dreams wherever you go.

"Still, it doesn't make me less of a whore, which I'm not, thank you." Heather scoffed.

"Oh yeah?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "What about the time you gave Cameron a wedgie?"

"Hey, it's not my fault he beat me to the coffee machine first! I was so thirsty!" Heather snapped.

"All right, how about the time you stole Harold's parking space?" She asked a bit sternly.

"Well, there was no way I was gonna fuckin' park in the streets!" Heather exclaimed.

"How about the moment I caught you kissing pictures of Alejandro and Justin straight in the crotches?" Bridgette smirked.

"Hey, what I do on my personal workspace is none of your business!" Heather exclaimed. "Besides, I can't help it if I'm a little desperate for love!"

"Hmmm, sounds like the makings of a whore, huh?" Bridgette smirked again.

"Don't you dare call me a whore!" Heather scowled with fire in his eyes.

"I won't if you promise to take back everything you said about Christmas!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Really?" Heather chuckled. "Well, what happens if I don't?"

Just to demonstrate, Bridgette took a paper cup and poured some punch inside. After a little sip...

_*SPLASH!*_

Bridgette splashed the entire cup around Heather's face! The Queen Bee had suddenly reacted in surprise and shock at the same time.

"So, you gonna take it back?" Bridgette asked.

"Sure, I'll take it back," Heather nodded. "Right after I do this..."

Just to piss off Bridgette, Heather took one of Bridgette's gingerbread cookies and smashed them on the floor...

...

...

...

...only for Bridgette to slap Heather in the face!

Unfortunately for the blonde, that tore it for Heather as she tackled Bridgette to the ground an started fighting. Just to hold Bridgette down, Heather took a candy cane from the bowl and licked it, just to rub it in her face.

"Ha! Let's see them eat your candy canes now!" Heather smirked.

As Bridgette tried to fight back, Heather goes ahead and starts throwing punches in Bridgette's face.

Bridgette felt every part of the blow like she was caught in a total head-on collision. The impact was nasty enough for Bridgette to get bruises on her cheek. For a Queen Bee with a supermodel's body, Heather definitely hit harder like a man. But yet, with the hits she was still taking, Bridgette refused to go down.

The surfer managed to knock Heather off of her and got on top of Heather, proceeding slapping her face around.

"How does it feel now, Heather?" Bridgette scowled. "Does this take you back?!"

"Hell no!" Heather said.

With the tip of her fingers, Heather scratched Bridgette in the face, getting the ex-surfer girl off of her.

"Agh, I'm blind!" Bridgette shouted.

This gave Heather the edge to jump on top of Bridgette and rip her sweater off her while nailing her with a Backstabber. **[1]**

Using the sweater, Heather wrapped the sweater like a rope and wrapped it all around Bridgette's neck, choking her out.

Bridgette tried to break free the best that she could, but Heather kept tightening up the sweater so hard, the ex-surfer chick turned into a shade of blueberry blue.

"You gonna give up now, blondie?" Heather scowled.

"No way!" Bridgette shook her head

Thankfully, the pony-tailed blonde managed to fight back by getting a bowl of egg nog and blasting it across Heather's face.

"Aggggh! I can't see!" Heather shouted in pain.

While she was still blinded by egg nog, Bridgette retaliated by stripping Heather out of sweater as well! That of course, left Heather sweaterless and sporting a lacy red bra. Bridgette then grabbed Heather by her hair and tosses her into a gringerbread house, smashing it the pieces.

"Hey, would you look at that? Your head actually makes a good wrecking ball!" Bridgette smirked.

"Oh, yeah? Well, 'wreck' this!" Heather growled.

With the rage of a wild bull, Heather managed to spear Bridgette...

...

...

...right through the Christmas tree!

Bridgette held her ribs in pain from the tackle she suffered from the small decorated pine tree. When she got up, Heather took one of the presents from the Christmas tree and smashed it all through Bridgette's head, which happened to be glass plates!

"Did you hear that, Bridgette?" Heather replied. "I think that gift must've been for you!"

"Up yours, you stupid bitch!" Bridgette growled as she tripped Heather on her own two feet.

"Oooof!" the Queen Bee yelped.

In retaliation, Bridgette managed to grab a present herself.

And as soon as Heather came after her, Bridgette threw the present, knocking Heather a bit stupid! To her surprise, Bridgette had actually thrown a gift-wrapped box of shoes at her (Adiaas, to be exact). Heather then grabs one of the ornaments on the tree and threw it right at Bridgette, hitting her in the face.

"Ack! What the hell?!" Bridgette yelped.

"Don't blame me! The ornaments sucked anyway!" Heather smirked, much to Bridgette's expense.

As Bridgette tried to wipe what's left of the ornament off her face, Heather took the perfect opportunity to grab some of the Christmas lights from the tree, wrapped them around Bridgette's neck and started choking her once again.

This time, Bridgette's face was turning so blue from the strangulation, she could hardly breathe a little.

"'Ho ho ho' that, you spazz!" Heather snarled. "Where's that Christmas spirit now?"

Bridgette then grabbed one the decorations and smashed it on Heather's face, making her let go. Somehow, the blonde fought back against Heather and dragged her to one of the tables.

So far, the table she was dragging Heather on had nothing but pies. From apple pie to strawberry pie and from chocolate cream pie to pumpkin pie. Before she was about to send Heather's face onto that tin of banana cream pie, Bridgette had a few choice of words for the raven-haired beauty.

"I hope you're starving! How about a little pie?!"

With total velocity, she smashed the pie directly to Heather's face, giving Bridgette the perfect timing to grab one of the big light up candy canes and used it as a weapon.

"Awww, you're still hungry?" Bridgette said, feigning compassion. "I hope you like a big red candy cane this Christmas as well!"

"The hell you will!" Heather snapped back.

Before Bridgette could throw that light-up candy cane, Heather reacted by taking a chocolate cream pie and throwing it in the surfer's face, hitting her completely!"

"Agh, not again!" The blonde muffled inside the pie.

Heather went for her chance as she set up Bridgette for a suplex.

Using every ounce of strength she mustered up, she suplexed Bridgette through one of the tables! That table bump nailed Bridgette directly out cold.

Despite the damage she was taking, Heather managed to get up and stare down Bridgette, who didn't move one bit. Displaying a smile so egotistical, Heather took her sweet time to insult her.

"I hope.. you asked Santa... for a hospital bed..." Heather panted. "Because... that's what you just got."

Heather kept rubbing that sweet victory in her face...

...

...

...until Bridgette surprised her with a gogoplata, locking in the submission hold tightly! She managed to take the upper hand again, choking out the Queen Bee with such power and force. ****[2]****

Only this time, Heather was the one who was turning blue. As in Jack Frost-blue to be precise. Heather tried to fight her way out, but that only pressed the hold even more, leaving Heather renderless to escape.

"Take back everything you said about Christmas!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"You're gonna have to fuckin' kill me to do it!" Heather snarled back.

With little ounce left, Heather started racking Bridgette right in the eyes, making her let go.

"Damn it, not again." Bridgette cried as Heather got back on top.

From out of nowhere...

...

...

...Heather ended up ripping Bridgette's pants off, revealing her green-laced panties.

As Bridgette's vision was restored, she looked down to see that her underwear was exposed for Heather to see.

"What the hell!?" Bridgette shouted.

"Wow, those panties look festive on you!" Heather laughed at her. "Those granny underwear must be trending."

Bridgette felt offended by that comment so much. It was time for Bridgette to fight fire with fire.

"Hey Heather, is that Justin and Alejandro wearing man-thongs over there?" Bridgette gasped, pointing to the left.

"What? Where?" Heather replied.

As the Queen Bee looked to the left, Bridgette got things even with her by ripping off her skirt! The blonde definitely got a good look at Heather's red-laced panties, which were exposed for Bridgette to see as well!

"Are you kidding me?!" Heather groaned.

"Hey, be lucky you won't have to worry about getting jock itch anymore!" Bridgette laughed back.

"Now you're dead, bitch." Heather growled as she grabbed Bridgette by her hair, kneed her in the gut, and then before anyone knew it...

_*SPLASH!*_

She dunked Bridgette's whole entire head in the punch bowl, completely drowning her.

While continuing to make Bridgette suffer, Heather snarled at her close-up.

"Looks like you're about to have your Christmas wrecked," The raven-haired woman growled. "Enjoy that punch right now, because after that smart-ass remark, you'll be dead. And once I'm done with you, I'm going to find your boyfriend Geoff and have some Christmas fun of my own."

Luckily, the Queen Bee didn't gag her with punch for long as Bridgette stomped Heather by her foot!

"OW!" Heather yelled. "Damn it, Bridgette! That hurt!"

"Not... as much as this is!" Bridgette said, grabbing the punch bowl.

With the bowl in hands, Bridgette dumped the punch remains all around Heather, which left her all sticky and red.

"Ahhhh! My lingerie!" Heather reacted in shock.

Her horrified reaction helped Bridgette capitalize by grabbing a tray of Christmas cookies. With added force, Bridgette sent the tray slamming into Heather's entire forehead, which sent her down to the ground.

With Heather on the floor, Bridgette searched left and right and high and low to find something to hit her nemesis with. Much to her luck, she still found one of the pies lying on the floor unscathed. So she managed to find an entire tin of apple pie for good measure.

However, Heather came out of nowhere and low-blowed Bridgette right between the legs!

"Ohhhhh...!" The blonde groaned.

With the impact getting to her lower region, Bridgette had dropped the pie. Heather then capitalized the moment by catching her with a leg sweep, following it with a nice headscissors around the neck! She crunched in her thighs real nicely, therefore leaving the ex-surfer girl in a shade of blue again.

The blonde did her best to lift Heather's legs, but there was no use. Her leg weight was too much for Bridgette to overcome, let alone lift out of them. Her eyes started dimming on her, and the only thing Bridgette started to see in an instant was stars. And boy, were they spinning around the room for sure.

Yet somehow, Bridgette was able to find the strength to lift up Heather up in the air. Holding her up as she could...

...

...

...she powerbombed Heather through a chair! The impact was enough to send Heather's back cracking in agony.

"Hey, Heather..." Bridgette panted out of breath. "Do me a favor... and sit on it!"

Bridgette then picked up Heather by her head and nailed her with several punches.

Each punch that Bridgette dealt felt like nails getting hammered through a hammer. She was just hammering blow after blow after blow after blow until Heather was nothing more than black and blue. There was only one way Heather could stop this from happening to her much further. And Bridgette knew exactly why.

"Take... everything... back... that... you... said... about... Christmas!" Bridgette spoke between each blow.

"Never!" Heather said as she grabbed both of Bridgette's fists.

Then she trapped her arms and used her head to hit Bridgette's head ten times with a repeating headbutt! After ten blows to the head, Bridgette nearly stumbled backward in a dizzy way. Heather then grabbed her by the hair and tossed her into the standing snowman decoration, causing the snowman to break through the window and Bridgette to stumble back, grabbing some of the stockings while falling to the floor.

Somehow, those headbutts got Bridgette disoriented. She often wondered if Heather had a steel plate attached inside her skull.

"Well, well, well, isn't Bridgette feeling dizzy? Sounds like your christmas spirit is about make a fall." Heather teased.

Angry and pissed off for some reason, Bridgette grabbed one of the stockings, puts it on her hand and just when Heather grabs her by the head...

...

...

...Bridgette sticked her stocking hand straight into Heather's mouth.

She nearly shoved that stocking hand deep down her throat so far, Heather was basically gasping for air. Heather tried her best to bite Bridgette's hand off, but seeing how the cloth from those stockings absorbed the bite from Heather's teeth, Bridgette couldn't feel a thing. The surfer girl kept on shoving that hand deeper and deeper until Heather nearly came this close to coughing blood out.

"You made a bad decision, Heather!" Bridgette growled. "You know how to make this stop now..."

Heather knew there was no way out of this.

So just to psyche Bridgette out, she decided to fake passing out and falls to the ground in order to get Bridgette to let go.

Seeing her limp, Bridgette finally let go of Heather thinking that she had won the battle, unware that the queen bee had the surfer fooled.

"You can't fight the power of Christmas, Heather. Once you're back up and active, you can take back what you've said." Bridgette said as she stood up.

But just then...

...

...

...Heather tripped Bridgette with her feet, causing the blonde to hit the floor.

"Nice try bitch, I got you right where I want you." Heather said as she grabbed Bridgette by the head.

To make this worse for the surfer, Heather wrapped her legs around Bridgette's neck into a figure-4-headscissors. She crunched in her thighs real nicely, and began choking Bridgette. Heather had the headscissors on Bridgette so tight that it was very hard for her to escape.

"Try breaking out of this now, Bridgette! I wanna see you try!" Heather growled again.

"I... can't... breathe..." The blonde gasped. "Somebody... help me..."

"That's right, call for help," Heather nodded. "You know Santa ain't here to save your ass!"

The blonde grew so exhausted from all the fighting and all of the pain that she was too weak and tired to break out of the hold. She only hope for some miracle, an act of God would occur and knock Heather's entire lights out. Unfortunately, the big man upstairs was too busy to help out.

Bridgette's body had now broke down on her. After only five minutes of being locked in that hold...

...

...

...Bridgette had passed out from the pain.

Seeing this, Heather finally managed to let go, Not too long ago, the Queen Bee took her sweet time and taunted her as an insult to injury.

"Sounds like I'm right about this whole Christmas spirit, it's all as shitty as you are believing in that crap," Heather panted with a smirk. "But I do admit something came good for me, because this year's Christmas, this naughty girl has actually got one present I really wanted. And that's making you fuckin' suffer."

Bridgette couldn't respond to that one bit. She was still stone cold passed out from that submission hold. With no response from the blonde-haired surfer, Heather decided to end this little charade.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going off to myself the best Christmas present I'm ever going to have," She smirked again. "That is myself getting some from our co-worker Justin, my boyfriend Alejandro and your boyfriend Geoff. Hope you enjoy yourself, sweetie!"

With one evil and sweet smile, Heather had left the room leaving a broken and beat-up Bridgette on the floor.

However, she stopped to pick up a Christmas cookie and chowed down on it before she made her way through the door. With the snow falling down very lightly on a night like this, Heather took in one final smirk as these words escaped from her lips:

"It's totally the best Christmas I've ever had..."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, now that was fuckin' extreme there. Now before me and Jeff close out here, here are references just in case anyone doesn't understand wrestling:
> 
> [1] - Backstabber is a wrestling move when a person goes behind him, grabs them by the neck, and leaps up with his knees in their backs, therefore crashing down with a Double Knee Backbreaker. The move is now made popular with wrestlers such as Carlito and Alberto Del Rio.
> 
> [2] - A gogoplata is a submission hold in which the legs are held very high against the opponent's upper back. The fighter then slips one foot in front of the opponent's head and under his chin, locks his hands behind the opponent's head, and chokes the opponent by pressing his shin or instep against the opponent's trachea. The move is made popular by WWE wrestler, The Undertaker.
> 
> I'm pretty sure the rest of you all know that now. Anyway, if you're into catfight fics, this one's it! Feedbacks are welcome! Until then, same old, same old! BAZINGA!


End file.
